Gantenbainne Mosqueda
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 107th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance He has brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a blue star in the center of the mask fragment, which allows Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate down over his eyes. Personality Unlike his fellow Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne is slightly more honorable; while fighting Yasutora Sado, he showed restraint and went easy on Chad, wanting to have a fair fight; he didn't go all out until he was actually hit in contrast to the other two Privaron Espada, both of whom would either toy with their opponents or cheat their way into getting them to fight at full strength. His virtue is further illustrated when he warned Chad of an approaching Nnoitra Gilga. History Gantenbainne Mosqueda was once an Espada under Aizen. His previous rank is unknown. Like his fellow Privaron Espada, he was demoted in favor of Aizen's more powerful Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Gantenbainne encounters Yasutora Sado when he separates from the group in Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Before releasing his Zanpakutō, he fights using close-combat combo attacks. He initially has the advantage in the battle, avoiding and countering all of Sado's physical attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 8-15 Disappointed in the fact that Chad is seemingly holding back, he is about to finish him off before Chad reveals his right arm's true form, Brazo Derecha de Gigante.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 17-19 Chad elaborates a bit on his power being similar to Hollows and fights with his right arm's true form, pushing Gantenbainne back. Commenting on Sado's talk of true form and true power, Gantenbainne releases his Zanpakutō and fires an energy blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 1-16 Lifting up his visor-like Hollow mask remains as the dust clears, Gantenbainne he sees a standing Sado with two armored arms. Sado explains how his right arm was for defense while his recently discovered offensive power is his left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 16-20 Gantenbainne comments on the name of Chad's left arm and attacks. He is unsuccessful and is defeated when Chad uses La Muerte on him, destroying Gantenbainne's released form. Chad spares him in thanks for fighting with all of his strength and helping him grasp his full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 1-20 After being defeated, he warns Chad to run from an approaching Nnoitra Gilga who easily dispatches him with one hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 21-25 The Exequias are then arrive to finish off both Sado and Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 13-14 They are just about to do so before Retsu Unohana intervenes.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 15-17 The Exequias retreat and Unohana orders her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu to heal both Sado and Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 His current fate is unknown, but he is still alive. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Chad he demonstrated enough strength to easily overpower Chad's second form of Brazo Derecho del Gigante, including catching a charged punch with relative ease and launching Chad across the room into walls.Bleach anime; Episode 157 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has tremendous skill in bare-handed combat and is able to initially dodge and counter all of Yasutora Sado's physical attacks. Sonído Expert: Gantenbainne has also demonstrated skill with Sonído.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 9 High Spiritual Power: As stated by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Gantenbainne, a Privaron Espada, is one of the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. His Reiatsu is orange.Bleach anime; Episode 158 Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Dragra exists as a pair of two-pronged punch daggers attached to Gantenbainne's wrists via hinges.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 9-15 :*'Spiritual Energy Generation': Energy can be collected and discharged between the tips of either set of prongs, dramatically enhancing Gantenbainne's melee strikes.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 17 (Unnamed) :* Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 147: A rapid combination of energy-augmented punches that is delivered in three distinct stages. The first of these, "Uno", involves a potent right-handed chambered punch to the opponent's abdomen. This is immediately followed by "Dos", numerous jabs from both arms dealt in quick succession, which Gantenbainne then concludes with "Cientos", a devastating overhand strike that is capable of shattering even the floor of Tres Cifras.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 13-15 *'Resurrección': His release command is unknown. When Dragra is released, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers now come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back until they terminate in the form a tail, giving him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. During combat, he pulls his mask fragment over his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 12-13 :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : When released, Dragra shows the ability to shoot beams of orange energy, along with energy bursts of various size and strength. The strongest of these attacks takes on the shape of a dragon's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 9-10 Appearances in Other Media In Heat the Soul 5 and 6, he can use his Resurrección to attack his enemy with a powerful blue beam of spirit energy. Censorship *When Gantenbainne was hit by the true form of Sado's Brazo Derecha de Gigante, he wasn't bleeding profusely from the right side of his face in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 158 as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 6 **Gantenbainne also wasn't wounded in the left side of his lip in the anime, compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 6 Trivia *Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne's battle is extended in the anime. After Sado regained his stance, Gantenbainne launched the former into a wall, stating that it wasn't good enough to be a warm-up exercise. Gantenbainne turns away, but Sado launches two more energy blasts, which the Privaron Espada evades.Bleach anime; Episode 154 **In addition, after Sado states that his plan is to win, him and Gantenbainne engage in a close-quarters melee combat, and the former successfully backhands the Privaron Espada into a wall. The two clash again, but Gantenbainne regains the upper hand. **After Sado knocks Gantenbainne through a pillar, he knocks him into another pillar, and eventually overwhelms the Privaron Espada with his newfound speed. Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado) "There's no way the techniques of a Human who can't even use Sonído could ever reach me!"Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 11 * (To Yasutora Sado): "Get up Yasutora Sado. I know that you are still hiding some power. You're very strong, that's no way for a guy like you to fight. In the name of God, let us have a fair fight."Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 16 * (To Yasutora Sado): "You're not going to respond? That breaks my heart." * "Dios, ruego nos perdones." References Navigation de:Gantenbainne Mosqueda es:Gantenbainne Mosqueda fr:Gantenbainne Mosqueda Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Sonído Experts